The American Girl
by RupertslilAngel
Summary: The trio becomes a foursome when a pretty American girl comes to Hogwarts. Draco and Ron both have their eyes on her. But which one will she like? Twists and turns are coming soo n to Hogwarts...
1. Moving?

Melina Valimari is an ordinary girl living in the United States. Well, actually, she's anything but ordinary.  
  
Melina is a witch. She attends a wizarding school along with many other young witches and wizards. She lived a very happy life, with great friends and a wonderful family. Untill one day, when she found that all of that was about to change.  
  
One day, Melina was in her room doing an essay for one of her professors, when someone knocked on her door. "Sweetie, your father and I need to talk to you," Mrs. Valimari said. "Ok. One second mom." said Melina. She closed her book and ink bottle, got up, and opened the door. Her mother and father walked in. The three of them sat down on Nicole's bed. Then, Mr. Valimari said, "Honey, this may come as a shock to you." ".we know how much you like your school and your friends." said her mother. ".but we're moving." her father finished simply. For a few moments, Melina didn't know what to say. She stared at her parents like she didn't understand a word they had said, then she finally came to her senses. "Moving!?! But why?" she said surprised. "Well, you see honey, her mother said nervously, "your father got a job over in England." ".in London." "But what about my school?!?," Melina said jumping up from her bed outraged, "I mean, I don't want to go to a normal school!" "Honey, relax,"her mother chuckled, "They have a wizarding school there too. It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Will I have to start over in the first year again?" Melina asked. "Of course not. You'll start out as a fourth year." her father said kindly. "Oh, ok." Melina said sadly. After her parents left, Melina decided to go to bed and think about what she would tell her friends the following day. 


	2. The Trio becomes a fouresome

A month later Melina and her parents arrived at King's Cross Station to get onto Platforms 9 ¾.  
Finally, they arrived at Platforms 9 and 10.  
"Ok. now, Professor Dumbledore said to run straight through the middle of Platforms 9 and 10." Mrs. Valimari said in a cheery voice.  
Melina stood facing the middle of Platforms 9 and 10, staring at it nervously. Then she started to run. She ran straight at the platform and suddenly, she was facing a great big red train which had the words "Hogwarts Express" on the front. She smiled happily to herself, before starting off toward the train, followed closely by her parents.  
  
"Wow! Its even bigger than my old train!" Melina said excitedly.  
"Ok, now remember what Professor Dumbledore said. You'll be in Gryffindor." her mother said.  
"Yeah, I know." Melina said casually. Her parents started looking at pamphlets of the school. Melina, on the other hand, started reading Hogwarts: A History, when three students around her age came over.  
"Hey, I don't think I ever saw you here before," a boy with black hair said. His hair was very untidy, and he had glasses and a lightning- shaped scar on his forehead. Melina thought he looked vaguly familiar.  
"That's because I just moved here. Its my first year" Melina said to him.  
"Hey, if its your first year, then how come you have a Gryffindor robe on?" said the red-haired boy next to him. He was slightly taller than the others and had freckles. Melina thought he was cute in a sweet sort of way.  
Melina giggled. "No. Its not my first year in school, its my first year at Hogwarts."she said still giggling.  
"Oh." the red-haired boy said embarrassed.  
Next to the red-haired boy was a girl with bushy brown hair.  
"Hi", she said, "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley", she said pointing at the red-haired boy, "and Harry Potter", she said pointing at the black-haired boy.  
"Hello", said Harry.  
"Hey", said Ron.  
"Hi", said Melina, "I'm Melina Valimari."  
"Come on. You can sit with us." Hermione said brightly.  
"Ok." Melina said, "Bye mom. Bye dad!"  
"Bye!" said Mrs. Valimari.  
"See Ya!" said Mr. Valimari.  
Melina thought she was going to be upset to go to Hogwarts, but now everything seemed a little brighter. 


End file.
